THE ENTITY
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Ash y Dawn van a Johto despues de la misteriosa desaparición del profesor Spencer Hale y de su hija Molli (pelicula 03), pero a causa de ello empiezan a ser vigilados por una criatura sobrenatural que los atormentará hasta la muerte


THE ENTITY

01:42 am. Mansión Hale. Ciudad Villa Verde, región Johto

La policía estaba investigando la mansión del investigador Spencer Hale. La mansión estaba rodeada, dentro de una patrulla estaba el profesor Spencer, estaba inconsolable; algo terrible debió haber ocurrido como para ponerlo así.

El interior de la mansión era terrible, todo estaba destrozado, las paredes estaban rayadas con carbon, manchas de sangre la terminaban de adornar.

Había sido un asalto? Un atentado contra el profesor? O un secuestro diabólico? No se sabe. Solo saben que... Molly Hale, la hija del profesor, había desaparecido.

02:04 am. Jefatura de policía de Ciudad Villa Verde (cuarto de interrogatorio)

La oficial Jenny iba a interrogar a el profesor Spencer sobre lo ocurrido, a pesar de ser el afectado, es también un sospechoso.

Jenny: bueno, y que tenemos?

Oficial: Esto es extraño comandante, no hay huellas, no hay pisadas, no hay nada, no se llevaron nada al parecer

Jenny: un secuestrador, y al parecer uno que nos quiere despistar. Revisaron las cámaras de seguridad?

Oficial: eso es otra rareza, venga a ver

La oficial Jenny se acercó para ver el contenido de las cámaras

Oficial: mire este, afuera de la puerta principal no se ve nada, pero luego, poco mas de las 00:00 horas, la cámara se empieza a distorsionar, empieza a emitir estática, luego, pasa como medio segundo, un microsegundo en que la imagen medio se ve...

Jenny: aja... Y eso...

Oficial: si congelamos la imagen en ese segundo, observamos a un sujeto de traje que está parado frente a la puerta

Jenny: el sospechoso?

Oficial: probablemente, pero mire, después de que la imagen regresa, el sujeto no está. Y la cerradura no está forzada

Jenny: que extraño, pero no tanto, puede que haya usado un pokemon psíquico para teletransportarse dentro

Oficial: podría ser, solo si el ladrón hubiera entrado anteriormente a la casa junto con su pokemon, recuerde que para usar teletransportacion, el pokemon debe conocer el entorno

Jenny: (reflexiva) tienes razón. Bueno, voy a interrogar al profesor, algo podré sacarle

Oficial: estaré monitoreando

La oficial Jenny se dirigió a la habitación donde interrogaría al profesor Spencer. El oficial, junto con un compañero, observan todo por medio de los monitores. El interrogatorio había comenzado.

Jenny: dígame profesor, que ocurrió? Cuénteme todo paso a paso.

El profesor, con mil esfuerzos por mantener su autocontrol y no comenzar a enloquece.

Jenny: comience por favor

Spencer: (temblando levemente) yo... Ah... Desperté por ahí de las 00:00, había escuchado unos ruidos extraños, senti que alguien estaba en la casa. Salí de mi habitación para investigar... Al bajar, vi que la casa estaba patas pa' riba... Los muebles, destrozados, cristales rotos, y... Y... Manchas de sangre en las paredes. Asustado fuy a la habitación de Molly, mi hija, pero, todos los destrozos iban hacía allá... Cuando llegué a la habitación de Molly... ella ya no estaba allí... (alterado) Estaba sorprendido, estaba aterrado, toda la habitación estaba destrozada... Todo... Todo estaba manchado de sangre...

Jenny: tranquilo, no se altere

P. Spencer: escuché un grito de miedo, era el grito de mi hija, venia del bosque. Asustado corrí al bosque a buscarla. Todo estaba oscuro, solo llevaba con migo una lámpara; estaba solo, nadie venia conmigo. (guardando un silencio perturbador)

Jenny: profesor...

P. Spencer: fue entonces cuando lo vi... Estaba allí... De pie... (llorando)... En sus manos... EN SUS MANOS TENIA SU ROPA!... LA ROPA DE MOLLY!... MAN... MACHADA DE SANGRE!

Jenny: profesor cálmese!

P. Spencer: ESA COSA LA MATÓ!... LO SE...

Los dos guardias estaban vigilando la conversación por medio del monitor

Oficial 2: de que estará hablando?

Oficial 1: no sé, pero se escucha aterrado

(VIENDO EL MONITOR) (lo que digan la oficial Jenny, y el profesor Spencer, a partir de ahorita, es visto por lo dos oficiales del cuarto contiguo, por medio del monitor)

P. Spencer: (asustado) ahora está tras de mí. Me está buscando

Jenny: profesor, a que se refiere?

P. Spencer: yo corrí, corrí lo más que podía; esa cosa no se movió, no me siguió; parecía usar teletransportación, y de alguna forma sabía donde estaba... Esa cosa... Es... Es horrible...

Jenny: podría describirlo?

P. Spencer: era alto... De complexión extremadamente delgada. Sus... Extremidades llegaban a sus rodillas...

Jenny: sus brazos le llegaban a las rodillas?

Oficial 1: hasta las rodillas?

Oficial 2: de que carajos habla este loco

P. Spencer: estaba vestido con un traje...

Oficial 2: de traje? Quien llevaría traje para cruzar un bisque a media noche

Oficial 1: cállate!

P. Spencer: pero lo peor... Nunca... Nuca olvidaré su cara... SU MALDITA CARA... No... No tenia ojos... NO TENÍA NADA

Oficial: nada? Sin rostro?

Jenny: cálmese profesor!

La imagen empezó a distorsionarse, en un segundo empezó a emitir estática fuertemente. Pronto, ya no se podia ver absolutamente, solo oír

Oficial: pero que Diablos! Qué está pasando con esta cosa?

P. Spencer: VIENE POR MÍ! (sujetándose la cabeza) NO... NO...

Jenny: calma profesor!...

P. Spencer: AH... DETRÁS DE USTED

Jenny: llamen a segu... OH DIOS MÍO

Los oficiales escucharon unos disparos provenientes del arma de la oficial Jenny, pero luego, era un silencio absoluto.

Oficial 1: avisa a los guardias, rápido!

Oficial 2: si!

El segundo oficial corrió en auxilio de la oficial Jenny, mientras el otro oficial trataba de recuperar la imagen, pero no tuvo éxito; luego de unos segundos se escucharon unos pasos, eran pasos lentos y pesados; se escuchó la puerta del interrogatorio abrirse, perfectamente pudo escuchar lo que su compañero dijo, aunque esto lo hubiera dicho casi como un susurro

Oficial 2: pero... Desaparecieron

Escuchó que su compañero salió de la habitación, como prácticamente estaba cerca de donde él estaba llegó al momento

Oficial 2: han desaparecido! No se como, pero ya no están!

Oficial 1: maldición!

El monitor empezó a producir un ruido más fuerte, antes de que la imagen regresara por completo, los dos guardias vieron algo que les aterró, era algo que no sabían que era, pero era algo que le daría la razón al profesor Spencer. Por un solo segundo, ellos vieron a un ser frente a la cámara, llevaba traje así como lo habia descrito el profesor. El profesor Spencer tenia razón, la cosa que entró a su casa, mató a Molly y probablemente también los mató a él y a la oficial Jenny, no era humana... no tenía rostro, su cabeza era blanca totalmente, sin ningún rasgo humano en la cara.

/

Pronto, la noticia de la desaparición del profesor Spencer llegó a oídos de sus conocidos, inclusive a los de un chico que se encontraba en aquella misma región.

Ash Kepchum de pueblo Paleta, viejo conocido del profesor, acompañado de su novia Dawn Berlizt, iban en camino a Villa Verde por una extraña llamada de un notario publico de la ciudad.

Pero por desgracia, su aventura se vería frustrada por un extraño ser.


End file.
